1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for correcting a three-dimensional image depth map required for conversion of a two-dimensional image into a three-dimensional image, and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional image depth map correcting apparatus and method, which are capable of accurately correcting an initially-generated depth map in accordance with characteristics of an image, thereby achieving an enhancement in picture quality of a three-dimensional image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As three-dimensional image rendering methods, there are mainly a method (three-dimensional image rendering method) in which a depth map is generated, based on two-dimensional left-eye and right-eye images generated for rendering of a three-dimensional image, and a three-dimensional image is rendered, using the generated depth map, and a method (three-dimensional image conversion method) in which a depth map is generated, based on a two-dimensional image generated for two-dimensional image rendering, and the two-dimensional image is converted into a three-dimensional image, for three-dimensional image rendering.
In accordance with a conventional three-dimensional image conversion method, three-dimensional distances of subjects in an image are determined, based on statistical brightness and color characteristics of the image. Generally, a subject exhibiting high brightness in an image is assigned a statistically high depth value and, as such, is rendered in a depth map so as to protrude forwardly. On the other hand, a subject exhibiting low brightness in the image is assigned a statistically low depth value and, as such, is rendered in the depth map so as to cave backwardly. Such a depth map, which is generated, based on statistical values, effectively reflects various characteristics of an image. However, when an image has characteristics that a subject exhibiting dark color (for example, black) is arranged ahead of a subject exhibiting light color (for example, white), a depth map for such an image may have a high possibility that the depth map cannot accurately render the original characteristics of the image. This is because conventional three-dimensional image conversion apparatuses may erroneously determine that the light-color subject is arranged at a front side, and the dark-color subject is arranged at a side behind the light-color subject and, as such, may generate a depth map having erroneous information.
The picture quality of a three-dimensional image is influenced by accuracy of a depth map for the three-dimensional image. To this end, to enhance the picture quality of the three-dimensional image, it is important to accurately correct erroneous information of the depth map.
In conventional cases, however, it may be impossible to accurately correct erroneous information of the depth map. For this reason, conventional cases still have a problem of degradation in picture quality of a three-dimensional image.